The One
by TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover
Summary: When a mysterious human girl with strange powers comes to the Soul Society soon after a tragedy of her own, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya finds himself immersed in a world he's not used to. ToshiroxOC, rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Alright guys, some things you should know about me. I _love _tragedy happening in my stories. Whether it happens to Toshiro-kun or our very own Ariea Rin.. i'm not picky. If you don't like tragedy in stories, then you should pass this one by. Also, first time publisher here, if you've got any tips/tricks on making fanfic... tell away. Also, this one was _ very_ short compared to to some of the chapters I've seen, and also some future chapters will probably be either as short, shorter, or extremely long. I already have the first 10 chapters written on my computer and ready to upload... so yeah. Enjoy!

**Bold is Zanpakuto speaking or someone who can communicate mentally ***WINK WINK* *NUDGE NUDGE*

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>The One<strong>

Chapter 1 – Arrival

**3****rd**** person POV**

Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro was standing in formation with the other Gotei 13 captains during the monthly Captain/Lieutenant meeting when the Captain-Commander had an announcement to make.

"Lately, it appears that this young girl by the name of Ariea Rin has gained strange powers that have Central 46 interested. We are to make her feel welcome and should befriend her. She will stay until Central 46 deems long enough. She does not know much about the Seireitei, so please answer any questions she may have. Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, I would like you two to stay a little bit longer. Dismissed!" says Commander-Captain Yamamoto. They all move to leave the room when Inoue Orihema and Kuchiki Rukiya enter the room with Ariea Rin.

"Excuse our tardiness, we were delayed, Head Captain." Rukiya said apologetically. The girl appeared to be looking at her feet, although she didn't look the least bit disturbed. She had wavy black hair that went down to the end of her shoulder blades, which effectively blocked her face as she looked downwards. She was behind Orihema and Rukiya, probably wanting to leave. Toshiro didn't know what to think of her just yet, although he could practically hear his lieutenant shrieking in excitement," You'll be like the little sister I've never had!"

"Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, I would like the girl to stay with you two. She shall be stationed in Captain 10's guest quarters." said the head captain.

"Hai!" said both officers.

The girl, _Ariea,_ he reminded himself, looked up for the first time. Glancing up at the Rangiku, she remained impassive as she examined her. Then she took a quick look at Toshiro, first noticing his snow white hair. Her eyes widened slightly, and then returned to normal as she searched my face. Her hazel eyes went wide and she stepped back slightly, giving out a small gasp, putting Orihema and Rukiya between the two of them.

"Ariea! What's wrong?" asked Orihema worriedly, glancing behind her to see what was wrong.

"Orihema… his… e-eyes…" Ariea stammered quietly. Orihema takes a quick peek, her face showing she understood. She gives Ariea a quick hug," It's not him," Orihema whispered to her. Toshiro is used to people commenting on his hair and eyes. His hair is a bright, white, spiked, mess. His eyes are a beautiful combination of teal and turquoise. He was used to people commenting on his appearance, and considering he was the youngest captain, he had grown used to it.

Ariea said goodbye to her friends, obviously looking uncomfortable to having to stay with us. She looked mournfully to the door where they had left, then stood in front of him and Rangiku. They started introducing themselves, starting with Rangiku.

"Hiya! Name's Rangiku Matsumoto and I'm the lieutenant of squad 10! Since it looks like you're probably not going to be too friendly around the captain, I'll be your personal tour guide!" she exclaimed

"Since I'm sure it'll be awkward for Toshiro-taicho to say this, I'll say it first. He is probably never going to smile in your presence, or anyone else's for that matter! Also, I wouldn't bother him while he's doing his paperwork, because he's kind of coo-coo when it comes to bothering him when he's doing his paperwork. Also, never mention that he's a bit," Rangiku lowered her voice as if Toshiro couldn't hear her," young."

Toshiro gives a warning glance to his lieutenant," Rangiku…" he says in an annoyed tone. Then he sighs and looks at Ariea.

"Sorry about my lieutenant. I'm Captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya. As long as you don't join Rangiku in her antics and annoy me to no end we'll get along splendidly. Please remember, you're my guest. If you have any questions please come to me or my lieutenant. Now, I will show you to your room and after Rangiku is finished with her paperwork she will give you a tour of the division." Toshiro turns and begins walking out of the room. Rangiku and Ariea begin walking behind him.

"But Taicho!" whined Rangiku," Why can't I show Ariea around _now_? She'll have nothing to do in her room!"

"Rangiku, you haven't done your paperwork for the day, and you are not giving her a tour until you finish it," said Toshiro in an icy tone.

"See how hard he works me?" exclaimed Rangiku to Ariea. She lowers her voice, "Don't worry, I'll skip doing the paperwork and just give you the tour." She gives Ariea a wink, which Ariea returns with a weak smile. Up ahead, the captain sighs loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later…<strong>

* * *

><p>The three of them arrive at the office of Toshiro Hitsugaya. He walks down the hall, signaling Ariea to follow. "This will be your room for the time being. If you'd like to change it anyhow, you may. Just don't completely renovate it."<p>

"Arigato, Hitsugaya-taicho," Ariea says. She steps in the room and looks around as Toshiro closes the door.

"Paperwork. Now." He orders Rangiku. He then proceeds to begin his own stack of paperwork.

The young captain begins to wonder about his new guest. She really didn't look a lot older than him, and he was an inch or two taller than her.

What were these strange powers that she possessed? She was a human, so she couldn't have any shinigami powers. She had a strong reiryoku, however, and that could mean something.

His genius mind failed to produce any answers, so he let the subject drift from his mind. Toshiro quickly finishes his paperwork, having started it early, and began to wonder where his lieutenant was. Her stack of paperwork was still untouched.

"Damn that Rangiku," muttered Toshiro.

Toshiro then went to the small woods near his office where he knew he wouldn't be bothered after he made sure he had no more work to be finished. He sat down under a large tree and began to speak with his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru.

_Hyorinmaru, what are your thoughts on this girl? Asked Toshiro_

_**I see nothing wrong with her. Her strong reiryoku, however, is quite interesting. I can see she will become a very powerful person as she matures. **_

_Have you any ideas on why she is so uneasy with me?_

_**I think by how Orihema spoke with her that she was reminded of someone she knew, probably someone who has died recently who was close to her. Being around you probably pains her. **_

Toshiro sighs; _it was interesting on how Sotaicho chose me to watch her in spite of her feelings towards me..._

_**It's probably nothing, but I advise you to be nice to the girl. She has just gone through a hard time, and will need help. Not to mention she has entirely new surroundings now. **_

_You're right, I'll try and be more nice to the girl, although I'm unsure whether or not she'll accept me as an ally instead of someone she fears._

Hyorinmaru did not respond. Toshiro relished the quietness of the private woods before he had to return. A few minutes later, he felt an increase in reiatsu nearby. He began to go towards the reiatsu, noticing how powerful it became as he came closer.

He comes into a large clearing he had never before. In the middle was Ariea. She appeared to be training.

She had a concentrated look on her face. Her right arm was extended in front of her with a large blue bow made of reiatsu in her hand. With her left, she made energy arrows and shot them to large rocks in the clearing.

She never missed a single shot.

She continued the same motion, over and over again. Her reiatsu was incredibly strong, perhaps even captain-leveled.

When it was clear she had exhausted her reiatsu, she switched to practicing shunpo. Where she had learned shunpo, Toshiro couldn't fathom. He also could barely keep up with her; she was incredibly fast for a girl her age.

_Baka, I'm her age! I shouldn't be bashing on her abilities like others bash mine. _Toshiro mentally scolded. While scolding himself, he had lost her in her shunpo training. Suddenly, he heard someone behind him.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing watching me?" Ariea says, outraged. He turns, with an indifferent look on his face.

"Does it matter? I was walking in the forest and felt you train. Thought it would be nice to see what you could do." He says.

"Well, if I wanted to have an audience then I just would've gone to the training grounds. But I suppose since I'm tired of training I'll head back." She says, glaring at him.

_She obviously doesn't like me. Maybe I should leave her with Rangiku; they seem to get along well._ Thought Toshiro.

She uses her shunpo to leave. He also turns and leaves the clearing. They do not speak for the rest of the day, although Rangiku appears to be having a blast with her new friend.

Ariea does have one use, however. She keeps Rangiku busy so she doesn't annoy Toshiro as he does paperwork.

That night, while everyone else is in bed, Toshiro is at his desk starting on some paperwork for the next day. As he works, he feels drawn to check on Ariea for whatever reason. He pushes the thought away, trying to focus on his work.

An hour or so later, he hears a faint crying sound. He looks up and looks towards the sound. It appears to be coming from Ariea's room. For some reason, it breaks his heart to hear the girl cry. He fights himself to whether or not he should go and see if something was wrong.

_Obviously something is wrong, or she wouldn't be crying! I don't usually feel this way towards people I've just met. Not to mention people who don't like me that I've just met._

_**I would leave her be for tonight, and probably check on her tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, you should go to bed.**_ Advised Hyorinmaru.

_Alright, I'll wait till morning and go to bed now._

* * *

><p>I don't like how I ended the chapter either but, what can you do?<p>

Also, next chapter will show more of ARIEA!

*Imaginary crowd cheers*

It'll also show how awful I am at making fighting scenes. Don't judge me.

Hell, whenever I read it doesn't even come _close _ to the bad-ass fights that happen in my head.

To each his own, though. See ya until then!

Just realized I already posted the second chapter.

*facepalm*


	2. Chapter 2: New Surroundings

Be happy, guys! Posting the first 5 chapters so people won't get too bored. Already have the first 10 chapters done so it wouldn't harm. I'll probably get some kinda schedule up and running, but because its Winter Break i'll be working over time on all this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – New Surroundings<p>

**Ariea's POV**

I wake up slowly, not being much of a morning bird. I opened my eyes to find myself in the new room I've been given in the Soul Society. It's still dark out, but getting lighter by the minute.

_The Soul Society, don't like it here. There are too many people here who are intimidating or absolute idiots. _I sigh. I get up and look into the closet. Inside are the kimono's that everyone seems to wear around here. I give another sigh and put it on, folding and placing the old clothes in the closet.

_Why'd I have to be sent here anyway? Just because of my arrows and my family…_ my throat closes up and tears are in danger of falling. I am surprised I hadn't cried myself dry last night. I shake my head and my tears away.

I make the bed, and then take a sheet of paper and a brush and begin to draw an outline on what the room should look like. I would do anything to avoid leaving the room until breakfast.

A good hour later I'm finished with my sketch. I place is on the desk and then head outside to face Rangiku and Toshiro. I find a new face along with the other two.

"Hello, you must be Ariea Rin. I'm Hinamori Momo, a friend of Toshiro-chan." The girl with the bun smiles after introducing herself.

"I hope you find yourself comfortable with him and Rangiku! If you have any questions at all, you can come to me."

I nod and thank her as Toshiro looks annoyed and says," I told you; it's **Hitsugaya-Taicho**, not Toshiro-chan!"

I smile at his anger, even though that's not really the way I feel.

As I knew Toshiro did, hiding emotions was a good idea as powerful as we are at our age. People will never take us seriously.

"Momo-kun, do you mind if you and Rangiku train with me? I would love to fight against one of you two, I'm curious as to how a zanpakuto looks and fights like in action." I ask with a shy smile on my face.

"Of course we'll train with you! Isn't that right, Rangiku?" Momo says.

"Oh, sure! I would love to see how you fight! How about you, Taicho?" asks Rangiku.

"No, I have paperwork to do. Also, I notice you haven't finished your paperwork from yourself, Rangiku." Exclaimed a very annoyed Toshiro.

"Hehe, about that… oh! Look at the time! Time to go spar against one another!" said Rangiku, grabbing me and Momo and running for the door.

"MATSUMOTO!" we hear Toshiro yell from inside.

**At the training grounds…**

"Do we have to wear these silly kimonos Rangiku-san? I don't like them." I say, nervously plucking at the end of it.

"Oh, come on now! You'll get used to them sooner or later! I know I have!" answers Rangiku as they get ready to spar.

"Alright you two!" says Momo," The rules of the sparring match are simple. The first person to be knocked unconscious or be unable to fight is the loser! You may use any skill or form you have. Now begin!"

I immediately get out my bow, getting in my ready stance. I wipe my face of all emotion, like a slate. Rangiku begins to attack, immediately going to the offensive.

She comes in melee range, which doesn't help much. I put away the bow, for I can see it won't be of much use in this battle.

I take out, instead, the katana I have become practiced with. It is long enough to compensate for my size, so I can easily stab and slash at an enemy.

Every time she attacks I parry, dodge, and block with ease. I give a flinch when her zanpakuto slices off 2 inches of my hair when I grow lazy and dodge slower than normal.

I begin to go on the offensive instead.

I suddenly begin to lung, slash, and crash at Rangiku. She appears to have some trouble blocking them all. I use a dirty little trick.

I make a motion of slashing and when she brings her zanpakuto up to parry she finds that I instead use my katana is knock her over. She grunts and she falls to the ground.

"I suppose I will have to use my Shikai after all…" she mutters, getting to her feet. "Growl, Haineko!" she says.

Her sword turns to dust, going around in all directions. I immediately understand that I should dodge. I shunpo away from the dust as it goes after me.

Noticing that her sword isn't with her, I shunpo behind, hitting her upside the head with the side of my katana. I hear murmurings of other shinigami around us, but I ignore them.

Rangiku gets up, "Now that wasn't very nice!" she whines.

I keep my composure, continuing to shunpo away from the dust. I can tell she can't see me when I shunpo. I use this to my advantage and begin to attack whilst in shunpo.

After landing several blows she finally falls to her knees exhausted.

_Was it really that easy to defeat her? _Why_ was it that easy to defeat her? I wondered._

"Ariea Kin wins the match!" Announces Momo, sounding somewhat impressed. I finally look around at the shinigami around me. There was actually quite a crowd watching us. They seem to be cheering for me. I begin once again to ignore them, kneeling next to Rangiku.

"You alright?" I ask, genuinely concerned. _Had I accidentally hit her somewhere serious? _I worried.

Rangiku just looks up and smiles," Nah, I'm fine. No worries just got to get some sake in me!"

"Sake?" I ask as I help her up.

"Come on! I'll let you try some! I hide some in Toshiro-taicho's office when he's gone." She says, dragging me behind her. I send a worried look Momo. She just grins and signals to go.

**A few minutes later…**

I sit down on the couch in Toshiro's office while Rangiku gets out her stash of sake. "So, what is sake anyway?" I ask warily. "It's not alcohol, is it?"

Rangiku looks at me in fake shock, "Of course it's not! I would never give you alcohol! This is _better_ than alcohol!" winking at me

She pours me a saucer and I pick it up and sniff it. This is definitely alcohol.

"You know, in the real world I'm not allowed to drink for another 11 years." I say.

"So what about the real world? Girls mature faster than boys do! You could be over 21 already!" she says, downing several saucers.

I feel a bit woozy after just sitting there a while, making small talk with her. I can tell she's already drunk, but I don't protest.

This is their problem, not mine. I listen as she drunkenly explains more about zanpakuto and the Soul Society.

I listen, absorbing as much information as I can on it. By the time Rangiku is finished explaining, I can tell she's probably about to pass out from drunkenness.

I'm a bit dizzy and woozy myself, probably from all the fumes of alcohol in here.

"Rangiku-chan, can I ask you a question?" I say

"Sure, ask me anything!" she answers drunkenly.

"Who is Toshiro Hitsugaya? He doesn't seem to open up to anyone except Momo-chan." I ask. I'm _actually_ beginning to feel bad for him as I hear his story.

He was shunned by everyone except Momo when he was younger, before he came to become a shinigami.

"Do only shinigami have zanpakuto?" I ask.

"We're pretty much the only people other than the Arrancars. I have never seen a human every get a zanpakuto except for Ichigo Kurosaki." She said, and then passed out.

I sigh and begin putting back all of the same bottles and saucers in their hiding places. After finishing that I go to my room to think about what she said.

_What am I if I have the powers of a Quincy and yet I have never been taught to become one? _

_How can I have so many other abilities other than that of a Quincy, regular human, and shinigami?_

I sigh for the millionth time that day. I begin to doodle on the back of my room sketch as I think about these things. After a while of thinking, I decide to color the doodle without paying much attention to what I drew and begin to think once more. When I feel like I have finished, I look down to see what I drew. I gasp as I see the beautiful drawing I made.

It's a picture of a young girl, around 5 or 6 years old. She's wearing a beautiful green dress with light gray eyes. Her smile is in a smirk, and her eyes look mischievous. She's wearing a bracelet that has a flower engraved on it. In beautiful script at the bottom of the screen stands the message, "I'm here whenever you need me!" –Elesiea. She appears to be lying on a large rock next to a stream, with us looking down. Her long brown hair is cascading down her shoulder and around her. It looks as if it's a photograph rather than a picture I drew.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming

Alright guys, one of my shorter chapters, but that's only because there's a badass story in there. I _kinda _overreacted on the babbling later on, but I was too lazy to un-capitalize it all.

WARNING: Went into tragedy mode as I wrote this chapter, quite gory. Sorry bout that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Dreaming<p>

**Ariea's POV**

_Who is this Elesiea? Is she the one I've been hearing? But she can't possibly be a zanpakuto! Can she?_

I hear Toshiro walk in and find Rangiku.

"Wake up! Rangiku! Do your paperwork before I have to kill you!" he yells

"Hmm, Taicho, can you be a bit quieter? I'm trying to sleep her…" she says drowsy.

I decide to take a quick nap even though I know they won't let up on their arguing out there.

I lay on my bed, looking at the picture I now hold on the wall beside me and listening to the two bickering outside as I fall asleep.

"_Mom! Dad! Chimee! I'm home!" I yell out as I enter my house after I got back from my after-school art class. I notice after a few minutes that things are too quiet. My little brother, Chimee, had not come to welcome me back and see what I drew at art class. "Chimee! Are you there?" I yell into the house. _

_After hearing no response, I head up to his bedroom. The door is locked. "Chimee, why'd you lock the door? Unlock it this instant or I'm telling mom and dad!" I say to the locked door. After hearing no response I get really worried._

"_Mom! Chimee locked his door again!" I yell as I walk towards my parent's room. "Mom? You there?" I call out. I try the door, finding it unlocked. I freeze and stand there in shock, looking at the horror in front of me. _

_My mother is no longer a person. _

_I see her head on the dresser, soaked in blood. _

_Her torso is on the floor, surrounded by blood._

_Her limbs are on the bed, the sheets stained red._

_I feel the blood running from my face and my throat close up._

_I hear small whimpering sounds coming from the bathroom, and after finding some of the little courage I have left, go to my parent's bathroom._

_I find Chimee in the tub, hiding. He has been stabbed twice in the gut, and blood is now gushing down the drain from his wound._

"_Chimee!" I shriek, taking him in my arms. He now only looks at me weakly with his beautiful teal eyes. "Ariea…" he whispers, and then dies in my arms, his eyes void of all life._

_I put him down, trying to fight the tears flowing from my eyes._

_I leave the bathroom, running around the house to find my father. "Daddy!" I scream as I run, checking every room in the house._

_I finally find him in the kitchen. It looks as if he was caught off guard, and that he put up a fight._

_Pots and pans are knocked over everywhere. _

_There is blood on the counter in the shape of handprints, and my father lays dead face first on the floor._

_I jump to the phone and type in the dreaded numbers I never want to hear again. _

"_911, what's your emergency?" a lady asks_

"_PLEASE! You've got to help me and my family! They've all been murdered in my house!" I begin to babble, explaining everything while she sends police._

"_I JUST CAME HOME FROM ART CLASS WHEN I SAW THAT MY FAMILY WASN'T GREETING ME LIKE NORMAL AND I WENT TO LOOK FOR MY BROTHER, CHIMEE, AND FOUND HE LOCKED HIS DOOR SO I WENT TO GO FIND MY MOM AND TELL ON HIM AND FOUND OUT SHE HAD BEEN… been…" I stop. I hear people rushing in. I go to my parent's room where my mom died and fall to my knees, crying._

"_Don't go!" I scream and wail," I need you more then you could ever know!" I am dragged out of the room and into a squad car where they take me away._

_I am looking through the back window, screaming my head off and banging on the window as hard as I can. _

_They're taking me away from my family. no. No. NO! I NEED THEM!_

_I hear a loud scream that seems to be mine and feel myself being pushed and nudged awake. Awake? _

I gasp and sit up fast, sweating profusely.

I breathe hard, feeling tears run down my cheeks. Toshiro and Rangiku are sitting at the side of my bed, looking worried.

"What the hell was that, Ariea-chan?" asked Rangiku, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We heard you screaming and yelling, so we came to see what was going on. That must've been a hellofa nightmare…" she said, trailing off.

I jump off the bed, and begin sprinting towards the door.

"I'm going to go out for a run. I'll be back!" I yell over my shoulder. "Hey, wait!" I hear Toshiro yell from the room. I ignore him and put on my tennis shoes.

I jog around the Soul Society until dawn. That's a good 12 hours.

I stop once or twice to rest and take a drink of water, but I just run.

I run from the Soul Society.

I run from my family.

I run from my memories.

I run from my friends.

I run from myself, too.

I run so I can forget everything and be comforted by the _slap_ of my tennis shoes hitting the concrete, or the _squish_ of me stepping in mud.

* * *

><p>I like my characters to run, because I love to run as well :)<p>

Sadly, I can't run with the stupid damn weather of the winter season... scumbag weather, not snowing yet it's way too damn cold to jog.

Maybe that's why i'm writing this.

Be glad it's not spring yet.

Also, next chap will be _pretty _interesting.

I think it will, anyway...

Don't worry, the 'Romance' part of this story will be going in 4 chapters... ;)

Guess who?


	4. Chapter 4: Jail Break

Hooray! New Chapter! Had some fun writing this one, mostly because we meet a new character here.

**BOLD = **(In this chapter) someone mentally communicating

_Italics _= Thoughts. This applies to EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. Pretty much.

One of my (hopefully) averaged sized chapters.

Also, quite note, in the beginning of the chapter I fail miserably and start it in her point of view, and then accidentally switched it to 3rd person. Oops!

Don't worry, I fix that later in the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Jailbreak<p>

**Ariea's POV**

I watch the sun rise on top of the tallest tree in the woods nearby the captain's office. The colors here are muted, not as pretty as sun rises in the real world. I find myself very disappointed in this.

When I return I go straight to the shower to relax under the hot water. I stay in there for a good half-hour or so before going out and changing.

I take my wet hair and braid it so it goes from the top of the back of my head downwards.

I lay back in bed, somewhat depressed. I look at the picture I drew with small interest, although I still wonder who Elesiea is.

I jump out the window to avoid having to talk to Toshiro or Rangiku and start to wander towards Squad 12's Department of Research and Development. I am met by the lieutenant of squad 12, who greets me. "Hello, Ariea-chan. What brings you to the Department of Research and Development?" she asks.

"I'm here to look through some records, do you mind if I look around? I would really appreciate it if you showed me." I say.

"Alright, I do not see why my Captain would disapprove of this, so I will show you where all the records are held." Said Nemu.

I thank her and she takes me inside and shows me where the records are. She leaves me after instructing me on how to use the database to easily find information.

I begin to search all over the records and databases about Elesiea and her bracelet. I search for at least an hour or two before I find something that might be it.

'_Nearly 1,000 years ago,' _read the report, _'there was a group of people named The All Rounder's, or Taros for short. They were people whose leaders had bracelets that gave them special powers. These powers would call for peace in all of the settlements of the Taros. They lived for hundreds of years with peace. The bracelets themselves were similar to zanpakuto, even though they couldn't be used as a weapon per se, only as a source of power. The wielder and bracelet grew close, and as they grew closer and closer the bracelet gave the wielder more and more powers. '_

'_One day,' the report continued," A group of people from the Seireitei had grown curious about the Taros, and wanted to study them. But the leader of this group was a savage man named Drano Kiev. He wanted to exterminate the Taros so he could study a bracelet that was assigned to him. He performed a raid on every single Taros settlement and afterwards not a single Taro remained. He gained many bracelets, but they all disintegrated into dust after he touched them. He touched them all except one, one that was so beautifully engraved with a flower that even he could not destroy it.'_

'_Soon after, Central 46 caught wind of this investigation and shut it down. They executed Drano and his fellow workers for exterminating an entire new species. The last bracelet was put under lock and key, but then forgotten. It is now somewhere in the depths of the oldest records. To this day it has not been seen or removed from the Seireitei.' _She finished reading the report.

Ariea was surprised, and in relief that she wasn't insane about the bracelet.

She began to wander the area where the oldest specimens were kept.

She wandered for a long time, how long she couldn't fathom. Finally, she reached a room whose door was unlocked.

She pushed open the door, to find a large, airy, room. In the middle of the room was the bracelet, surrounded by a beam of light keeping it floating in air.

Ariea was amazed at the beauty of the bracelet. She took a step forward.

She felt as if the bracelet was calling her to pick it up and put it on. Ariea began to run towards the bracelet, and then as she put her hand inside the light, an alarm sounded.

She snatched the bracelet and placed it on her right wrist. She was filled with a sense of relief, but now the bracelet was giving her instructions on how to use her to get out of here.

"**First, my name is Elesiea, and if you don't call me Elesiea instead of 'The Bracelet' I'm going to puke. Second, we gotta get out of here, so do **_**exactly**_** as I say. Third, you'll be about ready to pass out after using me for a few minutes, so we gotta make it quick. Fourth, get ready to shunpo the hell outta here!"**

Said Elesiea, her young voice sounding like bells. I nod, and begin to shunpo out. I notice I'm going nearly 10 times as fast than normal, probably because of Elesiea. I can hear her voice cheering me on, urging me to go faster and faster out of the depths of Squad 12. I see Squad 12 members as I dash by them, they probably only catch a glimpse of my braid as I shunpo past, or they don't see me at all.

I giggle as I run, giddy from finally getting Elesiea back to me and by how fast I'm going.

'_Back to me?'_ I think '_So you've been with me before?' I ask Elesiea._

"**Of course, silly! Even though you've never seen me before, I can tell you can speak my language. Only the Taros language will give you the power to speak. I was giving you my power **_**beforehand **_**so you could save me from the dark depths of that nasty place… I'll show you the full story later, so you don't have to suffer while you're running away." **says Elesiea

I nod and continue. Finally, I'm stopped by the large door which I came through when I first got here. It's locked and guarded by none other than the captain of Squad 12 himself. Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Hmm, I knew you were a bad egg the moment I saw you. But I do believe it will be interesting experimenting on you. I know full well the powers of that bracelet, and I intend to stop you!" said Captain Kurotsuchi evilly with a dark gleam in his eye.

I scoff and merely jump to the ceiling and break through it. I can hear the emergency bells going off all around the Seireitei, but I merely ignore it.

I head towards the woods near Captain 10's office. I sit down peacefully on one of the large rocks in the field. I begin to hear Elesiea story.

"**One day, nearly 1,000 years ago, we were all living in peace."** She began solemnly,** "I was part of the largest settlement, and I was with the leader of the largest settlement actually. His name was Django, and he was my best friend. We could tell everything to each other.**

**One day, the Soul Society attacked. My Django tried his hardest to protect his settlement along with the other wielders, but we couldn't. There were too many, and eventually we all fell. I could feel all of my friends lose their wielders… and it was as if I had lost my own hundreds of times over. I was devastated.**

**I especially broke down after my own wielder was killed. I refused to cooperate with anyone who wanted to touch me. The man who led the invaders decided not to kill me, and instead took me back with the other invaders. I was the only one. Awful tests were done on me, and then I was just locked into that dark, nasty room for nearly 1,000 years.**

**I felt when you were born, just 10 short years ago. I could tell you were the only one in all 3 worlds who could understand me, so at a young age I started to give you some of my powers. Kind of like a vessel. I wanted you to come to me and save me from my misery. And now I've finally found you, and we can be together again! No more pain for the both of us!" **finished Elesiea. During her explanation I saw all of the awful things that had happened to her.

I could see her friends being cut down, I could feel her Django being killing in front of her eyes, I could see her being experimented and toyed with until she was finally thrown into the darkness for 1,000 years.

I had begun to cry and Elesiea tried to console me. I wanted to protect her, like she wanted to protect me.

_Don't worry; I'll do everything in my power to make sure you'll never be hurt again!_ I promise.

I begin to slowly stand up when I hear Toshiro, Rangiku, and some shinigami from their Squad surround me.

"Why would you steal from Squad 12, Ariea? You have no motive!" yelled Toshiro.

I merely shake my head in sadness, wiping the tears from my face.

"You'll never understand; you just won't." I say to him, quietly whispering.

Toshiro's eyebrows draw together in suspicion.

"Just hand the bracelet back and you'll get a lighter punishment, please Ariea!" yelled Rangiku

"I already told you!" I yell, "I'm never going to let her go! You'll never understand the pain we've been through, and now that we've found each other I'm never going to let the Soul Society hurt her ever again!"

* * *

><p>AHH! We met Elesiea!<p>

But will Toshiro and Rangiku actually capture her?

Don't worry, Ariea and Elesiea have plenty of tricks up their sleeves.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. Only 500 words :( It's only _740_ words with the beginning notes and ending notes! Sorry bout that! To make up for the really fucking short chapters, i'll give the 6th chapter AND post a long 7th chapter later.

Also, more of my bad fight scripting. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Escape<p>

**Toshiro's POV**

_What the hell does she mean that the bracelet suffered? It's a damn bracelet! _

_**You shouldn't judge a book by its cover.**_

_I know I shouldn't but a bracelet is an object, not a person!_

_**Just like how a zanpakuto is nothing more than a weapon to the eyes of the person who doesn't wield it. To us, it is an eternal companion that suffers as you do.**_

_I understand, but I still can't let her get away._

I charge forward, Hyorinmaru in hand as she whispers something to her bracelet and then points it at me.

"Sleep until the apocalypse, Elesiea!" she yells

I immediately begin to feel drowsy and sluggish, but I fight it. I notice Rangiku is on the verge of passing out, while the rest of my squad has all ready done so.

I attempt to slash, placing all my speed into it. She blocks it with ease with her bracelet. She looks into my eyes, "Don't, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to protect her. Please leave me be. I mean no harm to the Soul Society or Central 46!" she says

I jump backwards, staying quiet. Her face is then void of all emotion.

"Live a thousand lives, Elesiea!" she yells

Then, all of a sudden, I'm facing 9 other versions of Ariea. All doing the same thing.

"Don't do this, Toshiro! I don't want to hurt you!" they all yell simultaneously.

"I've told you, it's **HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!** Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" I yell

Hyorinmaru goes into Shikai, the ice dragon protruding from my blade.

I make a practiced slash towards the ground, the ice dragon going towards all of the Arieas.

They all gasp and attempt to dodge, but are frozen in place by my Shikai.

They all disappear, being the clones. But where is the original? I go into a defensive stance, looking and expanding my senses all around me. I hear rustling behind me, and as I begin to turn I feel a hand on the back of my neck.

"Sleep until the apocalypse, Elesiea." I hear Ariea whisper right before I drop unconscious.

**Ariea's POV**

"I told you not to try and fight me, Toshiro-chan. I'm sorry." I whisper to him and I place him on the ground carefully.

I run around, making sure no one from his squad is hurt when he attacked with his Shikai. I place a message on the ground.

"Leave me alone. I do not wish to hurt anyone. I only took Elesiea because she was in pain. I will protect her to the best of my ability. If you choose not to fight and capture me when I return, I will live peacefully among you. If not… I will have to take drastic measures because of you." It says

I close my eyes and breathe deeply.

_I'm doing the right thing, right Elesiea?_

**Of course, do not worry. I'll guide you through these tough times.**

I smile weakly at her on my wrist.

_Thank you._

I run towards the outskirts, going to the forest surrounding the entire Soul Society.

I set up camp a fair distance away, but keeping close to the Rukongai districts. I will need to get some supplies if I want to survive.

* * *

><p>Just realized i'm kinda skipping around time for the next chapter. Oh well, live with it.<p>

Next chapter you'll learn more about Ariea and her epic fighting skills.

Hooray!


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

Watch out people! The introduction to some of that there darned romance is coming into this chapter!

Most of the romance will be in the next chapter but.. I wont be showing off that chapter until I... (shivers) get reviews.

THERE, I SAID IT.

I'm going to stop here so I can get some reviews and know how people like the series so far.

Asking for reviews makes me feel like a review-whore.

Like a Karma-Whore (Reddit) or Like-Whore (Youtube)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Reunited<p>

**Toshiro's POV**

I wake up slowly, placing a hand to the back of my neck where it is sore. I hear voices around me as I stir.

"He's finally waking up, it didn't take as long as the others." Said Unohana-taicho.

"Captain! You're awake!" cried Rangiku

I open my eyes, frowning.

"Exactly how long did it take for me to wake up, Unohana-taicho?" I ask as I slowly sit up.

"Nearly a week you've been asleep, Captain Hitsugaya. The others woke up a few hours after they were knocked unconscious." She answered, "You're lieutenant already explained what happened, for she saw most of it before she fell unconscious."

"That's right, Hitsugaya-taicho! The two of you were fighting, it was strange! First, Ariea-chan made most of Squad 10 fall asleep except for you and me. Then, after you fought for a while, she made nearly 10 copies of herself! You managed to destroy the copies, but then we didn't know where she went. Then, she was behind you all of a sudden! Like out of thin air! She whispered something to you, and then she placed her hand on the back of your neck and made you drop! I have no clue how much power she could have if she made YOU drop for a week!" said Rangiku

"The other squad members, are they alright? Did they suffer any injuries?" I ask

"No, they were left untouched. She actually didn't hurt anyone, although she made minor damages to the ceiling of Squad 12. She also left a message in the field. It said that she only wanted to protect Elesiea, nothing more, nothing less. As long as she wasn't attacked by us or try to take Elesiea from her, she would come back peacefully. They haven't decided whether or not to welcome her back yet, but I feel as if she should be." Said Rangiku

I place a hand to my chin, thinking deeply.

"Unohana-taicho, do you believe we should welcome her back?" I ask her

"I do believe so; she really doesn't mean any harm. I think I speak for most of the captains as well." She replies

Just then, a shinigami came into the room. "I came here to inform you that the girl, Ariea Rin, has returned and that she wishes to speak with Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Thank you, tell them we received the message," says Unohana-taicho. "Hai!" says the shinigami and leaves

I get out of bed and put on my captains haori and proceeded to leave the room. Rangiku followed me out as we left to find Ariea.

**10 minutes later…**

I see Ariea standing, surrounded by curious shinigami. She held her right arm with her left, as if it were injured. Suddenly I feel extremely worried about her. Had she been hurt?

"Seems you've come back," I say. She looks up and sees me standing with Rangiku. She smiles a genuine smile. My heart nearly skips a beat. What the hell is going on?

"I'm glad to see your both alright." She says.

"Likewise!" says Rangiku," So will you be staying for good? Because it's been pretty boring around here without you having to brighten things up around here," she complains.

"I'll be sure to stay as long as they don't imprison me or anything. I'd like to stay here instead of in a dark forest, thank you very much!" says Ariea

"I do believe your room in Squad 10 is still open, and I also believe it's safe to say you'll be allowed back in." I answer. Ariea gives a sigh of relief and begins to shunpo to the room.

Rangiku and I begin to follow. We meet her in her room. She is sitting down in the bed with her eyes closed touching the bracelet.

She quietly tells us her story as we begin to slowly understand.

_*flashback*_

_Ariea cried on Karin's and Yuzu's shoulder as she tells them about her family. _

"_Ariea, I'm so sorry about your family. Please, stay as long as you like here. We'll take care of you!" said Yuzu with a welcoming look on her face._

_Karin just sat there and hugged Ariea, not saying a word._

"_Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me. You two are the only people I care about now…" Ariea trails off._

"_Karin?" Ariea asks._

"_Yeah, Ariea?" answers Karin._

"_Can I ask you a question about your brothers' friends?" she asks_

"_Go ahead, I'm all ears." Says Karin. Yuzu chooses that moment to leave the room and ask Ichigo if Ariea could stay with them._

"_Uh, the one with the glasses and the black hair... the one who's in that sewing club at his school. He has these weird powers like mine, right?" Ariea asks_

"_Uryu Ishida? Yeah, he's a Quincy. You're talking about the bow and arrow thing made of energy?" Karin asks_

"_Yeah…" says Ariea._

"_Since when do you have Quincy powers, and how did you know he had those powers?" asks Karin_

_Ariea looks up at her with sad eyes, "On the way home from art class that day… I saw him fight an awful monster. That was the reason why I came home late from art class…" _

_Ariea goes into sobs again," He was one of the reasons I'm still alive today. I would like to say thank you to him, as well as learn how to use it. I've had it ever since they were dead…" _

"_Don't worry, I'll ask him about it," says Karin._

"_Really?" says Ariea with hope in her hazel eyes._

"_Really. That's what friends are for, right?" says Karin._

_Ariea give her a big hug and sobs again, but this time with happy tears._

_*end flashback*_

"That was how I learned the basics of fighting, shunpo, and the bow and arrow." Says Ariea," I've been practicing ever since, and I've been getting really good at it."

"They brought me here a few months after I started training with Uryu and the others. Orihema and Rukiya became great friends of mine, even though they're both 6 years older than me." Says Ariea.

"There are so many new things I can do with Elesiea, so many I can't even begin to fathom." She finishes.

Rangiku, being serious for once, sits down next to her and puts her arm around Ariea's shoulders. Ariea begins to make the most heart shattering wail into Rangiku's chest.

I _want_ to help her, maybe touch her shoulder to show her I understood. But how could I do that when it's quite obvious she hates me? So I just stand there, looking at her small form crying into Rangiku's chest.

Slowly, she calms down enough for her to be able to speak again.

"Thank you, Rangiku." She says while wiping tears off her face. She gives her one last hug before looking at me.

"Thank you too, Toshiro-chan. I'm happy you're not hurt and that you didn't get in trouble for holding back while fighting me," she puts me into a hug before I can widen my eyes.

Did I really hold back during our fight?

I stand rigid for a moment, before rubbing her back with one hand. "You to," I respond. Deep down, I like it when she touches me, but why? I have no feelings for this girl, do I?

"I'm going to go to bed now, sleeping on the forest floor is _not_ what I was made for," she jokes. She then looks as if she's been awake for a thousand years, and goes to the bed and falls asleep before she hits the pillow.

Rangiku and I stare confused at each other. Then she grabs me and pulls me out of the room.

"Ha! Looks like somebody's got a crush on the new girl!" she taunts.

I get an annoyed mark on my face," I do _not _have a crush on her. I am merely worried for her wellbeing, considering all she's been through," I retort.

"Meaning you've got a crush!" she says again," You're first crush, where's my camera? I've got to capture this moment!"

"MATSUMOTO!" I yell, angrily

"Now, now, now, you don't want to wake up Ariea, now do you?" she jeers

"Matsumoto, I suggest leaving and starting on your paperwork before I kill you, because right now I'm very tempted." I say in a warning tone

"OK OK! I'll go! Jeez!" she says, running out the door.

I sigh and growl angrily as she runs out the door, leaving her paperwork behind.

"Damn that Matsumoto," I mutter angrily.

* * *

><p>Hooray! Finally finished!<p>

Even though i've already written 4 other chapters, like I said before, I'm stopping here to get some reviews.

6 chapters in one day is rough :( Don't judge me.

Also, I might be posting my original story from my notebook on here, but it's awfully crappy.

And a lot different.

Same character, different age, different story, same Elesiea, etc. etc.

I get a lot more sadistic in my notebook... as on my profile says.

Almost every few pages a new tragedy occurs, and my notebook is nearly 50 pages long.


	7. Chapter 7: The Festival

Hooray for my first reviewer, elizabeth!

*imaginary crowd cheers*

Anyway... I got impatient of waiting for more reviews. One is good enough!

I want to see how people think of my longest chapter ever!

It was also the most fun to write out of all of them, I believe.

The next chapter was also real fun, because that's where most of the romance comes in ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – The Festival<p>

**Ariea's POV**

I slowly wake up, rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms.

**Good morning, sleeping beauty. Took you long enough to wake up** chimed Elesiea

_Sorry about that Elesiea… just a bit of beauty sleep._

**Oh come on, you don't need THAT much beauty sleep. Now come on, he's waiting for you outside.**

_How do you know he's waiting for me outside?_

**I can talk to his zanpakuto, didn'tcha know?**

_What does his zanpakuto think about me, after fighting him?_

**I'll be sure to ask him that the next time I see Hyorinmaru!**

I sigh and get up from bed. Immediately, I stumble and nearly fall.

_How long was I out again?_

**2-3 days.**

_You didn't bother to wake me up? Jeez._

**Myeh, I said I was sorry! Toshiro-chan didn't wake you up because, or at least his zanpakuto says, he thought you looked so peaceful and happy in your sleep.**

_Damn it, Toshiro! _

Elesiea giggles; **you're starting to sound like Toshiro-chan with Rangiku!**

I shake my head and stand up once more, this time more slowly. I look at the picture I drew nearly a week ago on my wall.

_Is that really what you look like, Elesiea? _I ask

**Of course! All though all you have to do is ask and you can see me in my physical form!**

_I'll keep you in bracelet form for the time being, thank you very much. I'd rather not have all of your embarrassing thoughts to be said out loud._

**You're no fun, Ariea-chan!**

I giggle and begin to dress myself. As I'm walking out the door I hear the most relaxing sound I've ever heard

"MATSUMOTO!" yells Toshiro, obviously angry

"Get the hell back here and finish your paperwork!" he calls after her

"But taicho… I'm busy tonight! I need to get ready for the festival! I need to go shopping!" she yells behind her, listing off excuses

I walk up behind him, he hasn't noticed me yet.

"What festival?" I ask

Rangiku immediately returns to the room when she hears my voice.

She puts me into one of those suffocating booby hugs of hers.

"C-c-cant… b-breath…" I squeak.

She lets go of me before she explains.

"It's a special festival! People dress up in all sorts of costumes, normally hollows, but also other kinds of monsters as well! I believe people in the real world call it 'Halloween!' exciting, isn't it?" She says

"I need to find the perfect costume if I'm ever going to get a date for the after-party! I'm thinking of going as a sexy witch, or maybe a maid!" she says, pondering her options.

"Well, I already know what to use for my costume. I won't be joining you until the festival. See you guys later." I say, walking out the door.

Now to start my costume.

_You'll help me, won't you Elesiea?_

**I'm so excited for the festival! Of course I will!**

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later at the festival…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

"Think we should look for Ariea? She's not here yet and the festival's about to begin!" said Momo worryingly. She was dressed as an unidentified captain, complete with a haori.

"Don't worry, Momo-kun, she's never one to be late for anything! I wonder if I can convince her to compete with me in the sake drinking contest…" said Rangiku, dressed as a panther, complete with ripped clothes and a tiger lining pelt.

"I agree with Rangiku, she'll come when she's ready. Although I highly doubt she'll join you in the contest," I say. I decided to dress up as a wolf-man, or were-wolf.

We're rushing to catch the opening ceremony when we're stopped by two little girls who appear to be identical twins. They're both wearing green dresses and have gray eyes with long, wavy brown hair. Both also have the bracelet that Ariea calls," Elesiea,"

"How do'ya like my costume, Toshiro-chan?" both of them ask in identical voices. They curtsy in their little dresses, copying each other's movements to the millimeter.

"Which one is the real you?" I ask, slightly amused even though I don't show it.

"We're both the real me, silly!" they say giggling.

Rangiku immediately becomes enamored by them, "They're so cute! Aw, I'm going to take a picture of you two!" she says, pulling out her camera.

The girls pose, putting their arms around each other's waists and making a peace sign at the camera while making the most adorable smile I had ever seen.

When I said adorable, I meant down-right adorable. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya is _not_ a person who says or even _thinks_ the word adorable.

"Well, come on you two! The ceremony's about to start!" Says Momo-chan.

We hurry and rush towards the opening ceremony.

We manage to get there in time, getting there right as the curtains open to reveal the head captain.

"Today's festivities will begin with the Sake drinking contest, followed by the prank wars! The pranks as well as the Sake drinking contest will be judged by those highest ranking who are not drunk. This meaning Captain Unohana, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Hitsugaya! Afterwards we will have the dance accompanied by food and drinks, which will end in judging the best costume award! The person with the best costume will be allowed to skip out on any paperwork which will then be given to their respective captain for an entire month!" Yamamoto said. Cheers erupted from the crowds of shinigami.

The two younger girls at my side yawn," Boring! Shouldn't the stakes be set a bit higher? Oh well, time to join the Sake drinking contest!"

I look with an eyebrow raised at them," Aren't you a bit young to be drinking Sake?"

They giggle and look at me," We're smart drinkers; we would never get drunk doing something as little as a Sake drinking contest!" they then giggle and run away together, joining the contest.

The contest begins with the usual drinkers. As time goes on the only people left are the head captain, Captain Shunsui, Rangiku, and the 2 girls.

All of them are around their 30th bowl of Sake. Rangiku begins to look a bit woozy, and then finally passes out. Captain Shunsui follows soon after.

Finally, it's only Head-Captain Yamamoto and the 2 young girls. People are amazed because the girls don't look the least bit drunk and neither does Head-Captain Yamamoto.

They approach their 40th and then their 60th bowl. Will those 3 ever stop?

Then suddenly, one of the girls puts a hand over her stomach and a hand over her mouth. For once the other doesn't mimic her. The girl runs off screaming, "I'm gonna throw up! It's too rich!"

Head-Captain Yamamoto keeps eyeing the remaining girl. They both chug down their bowls at a fast rate.

Finally, for fear of them dying for too much alcohol, they stop at 100 cups of Sake and it is pronounced a draw by me and the other Captains.

People are applauding the young girl for being able to stand up against someone whose been drinking Sake for over 300 years.

I get suspicious about the girl's sake bottles, because they seem to be a different color then regular Sake.

I walk over and take a sip from the bottle. Captain Ukitake looks and me and winks, along with the winning girl.

The 2 girls had been drinking _MILK_ from the bottles, not Sake. I nearly burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

The girl who had gotten sick finally returned to her twins' side. They begin to whisper to each other, no doubt planning for the prank wars.

Head-Captain Yamamoto begins to address the shinigami once more," It is time for the prank wars! In the prank wars, you have 2 hours to devise a prank to pull on any captain or lieutenant of your choice! The prank must be successful and must not be done on any of the judging captains, unless you just can't help yourself. Needless to say, I am not someone you may want to prank because I will most probably get back at you for it! 2 hours starts, NOW!"

Everyone begins to huddle into groups and break off to begin their pranks.

I begin to eye the two girls skipping off hand in hand, wondering what they'll be doing for their prank.

I continue to supervise the others as they begin to pull off their pranks.

About an hour later, I hear Rangiku scream. "TAICHO!" she yells," It's the two girls! One of them has been caught by a strong hollow and the other is trying to save her!"

I immediately begin to shunpo towards Rangiku; she shows me the way to the two girls.

I hear a hollow roar and a young girl screaming.

We approach a clearing near a cliff where we see a large hollow with a large, balloon-like head and nearly 20 tentacles with hands on the ends of them.

One of them is holding one of the girls.

"Ariea!" yells the girl on the ground; I'm guessing this is Elesiea.

Ariea, the one caught by the hollow, begins to scream and cry for Elesiea.

The hollow begins to tighten his grip around her.

"Tasty little girl meat for beautiful hollow!" roars the hollow

"Get off Ariea, you big nasty hollow!" yells Elesiea. She then shunpos and makes an extremely powerful kick to the tentacle holding Ariea.

A nearby tentacle just grabs Elesiea and holds her tight.

They both begin to scream and cry out, "Toshiro-kun!"

I take out Hyorinmaru and attack the hollow. The hollow, instead of dodging, places Ariea and Elesiea directly in my path, and uses them as a human shield.

I scowl and stop.

"Let them go!" I yell, enraged that the hollow even _thought_ about hurting them.

"Let them go!" mimics the Hollow with my voice exactly

"Stop that!" I yell

"Stop that!" he repeats

"Hey, the hell you think you're doing copying my voice? My voice is my voice! Stop it!"

"Blah, blah, blah! Myeh, Myeh, Myeh! Whine, whine, and whine!" says the hollow in my voice.

"Look at me, I'm Hitsugaya-_taicho_!" continues the hollow, acting like a snob," I'm as cold as ice and I have to keep my reputation by acting BORING, BORING, BORING!"

Finally something snaps.

I look up at the hollow with a terrifyingly calm face.

"If you think I'm so boring, then why don't you meet Hyorinmaru? He's much better suited for people like you."

"BAN… KAI!" I yell, releasing Hyorinmaru.

The Hollow actually has fear in his eyes; as well do Ariea and Elesiea.

I swiftly and easily cut off the head of the hollow, but my surprise when what I cut through isn't flesh, but machinery!

Inside the head sits Captain Mayuri.

I stop and start the turn my icy glare to the people behind me.

All the shinigami are present, and Rangiku is holding a camera.

The crowd starts to inch back except for the Captains and Rangiku with the camera.

I turn the stare to Rangiku, who gulps in nervousness.

"How many of you were in on it?" I ask calmly.

Rangiku, Captain Mayuri, Momo, Ariea, and Elesiea raise their hands.

"Rangiku, I still expect you to finish paperwork after you're done with your month." I say calmly, although inside I was nearly bursting in anger.

I'm about to shunpo away when Ariea and Elesiea grab the ends of my captain's haori.

I look down at them. Both of them look like they're on the verge of tears.

"Toshiro-kun, it was my fault, I came up with the idea to prank you like this. I accept full responsibility. Please don't be angry at anyone else. It was me!" Says Ariea, looking down guiltily.

"Toshiro-kun, it was my fault too, I came up with the idea to have Captain Mayuri help us. I also accept full responsibility." Says Elesiea, doing the same thing.

They stand side by side, looking down at their feet. They both look as if they're struggling to fight the tears coming to their eyes.

All of a sudden I'm very uncomfortable. I have 2 little girls that I've made go to tears and I have no idea how to stop it.

Suddenly, I've got it.

"One moment, I'll be right back." I say, patting their heads.

They look up in confusion, but I'm already gone.

When I return and offer my gift to them, nearly the entire Seireitei gasp.

"Captain! You would give them…" says Rangiku

"But you've never shared it with anyone before!" cried Momo

"Are you sure you want to give them some?" says Captain Ukitake.

In the 2 girls' hands, lies one of my perfect watermelons.

"He never shares it with anyone! He goes berserks whenever someone tries to touch them!" whispered shinigami from the crowd.

"Does he really want them to be happy _that_ badly?" another one whispers

Ariea and Elesiea look at each other and then split the watermelon into thirds. They give one-third to me and one-third to themselves.

They take a big bite and then gasp their open mouths almost so that the watermelon falls out.

Tears then begin to gather at their eyes.

"Toshiro-kun… tastes like… the watermelon tastes like…" they stammer

"HOME!" they cry out, bursting into tears. I stand frozen, not sure what to do.

They hug each other, being careful not to drop or damage their precious watermelon.

I hear their small whispers to each other," Home…" says Elesiea

"From mom's garden!" whispers Ariea.

They both smile as they take another large bite from their watermelons.

"Toshiro-chan!" they cry out, jumping into my arms, giving me a big hug. They also kiss me on each cheek. I hear Rangiku's camera shutter.

My cheeks blush shyly at the gesture.

I can hear all the shinigami 'Awww' at the sight.

"The winners of the prank wars are Ariea Rin and Elesiea Rin along with their accomplices in crime!" yells out Head-Captain Yamamoto.

The shinigami cheer, especially happy with this year's winners.

We all walk back towards the large clearing where the dance is taken place.

I dance with both Ariea and Elesiea, one hand of each in my two hands. I spin and twirl them as if they're princesses.

Ariea, never really wanting to be a princess when she was younger, feels the delight of actually being one.

Me seeing Ariea so happy makes me want to smile myself, but I keep it down to a contented look.

They both giggle when I dance with both of them at once during a slow song.

Then they begin to fight over who I'll dance with alone, the winner being Elesiea.

Rangiku giggles and makes little heart signs with her hands.

I give her an icy look, but she doesn't stop.

Finally, the dance portion of the festival is over, and the costume contest begins.

* * *

><p>I just love happy endings. One thing I didn't <em>really <em>like was the ending, can you guys see Toshiro-chan dancing with 2 twin girls that look like they're 5 years old?

I had a little trouble with that too, but I didn't want Toshiro-chan to be stuck in the corner of the room, doing nothing.

That's probably where he ends up at most of these things if he's not with anyone! Also, there kind of a song-fic in the next chapter, but only because I couldn't resist adding it.

Let's just say I set the mood while they did the rest ;)

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: The Dance

The favorite of them all to write :)

Did a bit of song-fic in this one, all it did was set the mood, nothing else.

Also, Merry Christmas, if you celebrate it! Here's my gift to you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Sadly.

Song used: 'A Moment Like This' sung by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – The Dance<p>

**Toshiro's POV**

All the shinigami that come up are placed in finals and voted downwards until finally the only people left are Kuchiki Rukiya (Bunny/Chappy), Kuchiki Byakuya (Vasto Lorde), Abarai Renji (Cheerleader), and Ariea with Elesiea (twins).

Rukiya and Renji are voted off first, so now it's between Byakuya and Ariea with Elesiea.

Byakuya's costume is intimidating and looks like a real Vasto Lorde, complete with a very authentic looking hollow mask.

Ariea and Elesiea's costume is just plain cute, and draws everyone in like bees to honey.

"The votes are in… and this year's best costume award goes to…" says the Head Captain as he open the envelope

"Ariea and Elesiea as twins!"

All the shinigami cheer for both parties.

Ariea and Elesiea actually go up and congratulate Byakuya on second place.

Then, at the stroke of midnight, not even a few seconds later, (A/N: Melodramatic, no?) Ariea turns back into her normal form.

But now she's wearing the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen.

I gasp in its beauty. Along with the rest of the Seireitei.

It's a spaghetti strap dress that flows like silk down her body, stopping after trailing on the ground for a few inches.

It's in a blue even I couldn't describe. But it complimented her black hair and hazel eyes _perfectly._

The dress shines like snow under moonlight. In fact, it looked _better _then snow under moonlight.

For someone who loves water, snow, and ice, this couldn't be more perfect.

My stone cold face melted once she looked at me.

My mouth stands agape and my eyes are wide as a spotlight shines on me.

The shinigami around me shout encouragements and make a path for me to walk towards the stage from the back of the room.

Then, someone pushes me forward so I'm no longer frozen to the spot and begin walking towards her.

The closer I come towards her, the more beautiful she looks.

I finally come to her side, and stand there, placing a small, but proud, look on my face.

_She chose _me! I think ecstatically. My hands start the sweat to sweat and I wipe them on my costume.

"The last dance goes to Ariea Rin and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya!" announces the Head Captain.

I hold my hand out to her and she accepts.

We walk off the stage, and people part to make room for us to dance.

**Ariea's POV**

The music begins as we begin to dance, slowly at first.

_What if I told you_

_It was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me,_

_Would you agree?_

The others around us slowly begin to pair up but wait for _something_ as we dance

_It's almost that feelin'_

_That we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come and now_

We look into each other's eyes, lost in our own little world. Slowly, we lean in.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

And he kisses me! People around us sigh and Rangiku takes a picture from up close. I casually kick her about 20 feet away as we kiss.

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

We pull away and I continue to memorize his perfect face, lit up by our kiss and by the moon.

_Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I maybe dreamin'_

_But 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share._

All the other pairs begin to dance. I just stand there, dancing, looking into his eyes as he looks in mine

_For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

Toshiro smirks and signals two with his fingers, I giggle.

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this._

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

Toshiro decides to get fancy and leans me backwards as if I were falling. I laugh loudly at the joke

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this, _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people spent two lifetimes_

Toshiro makes a sign that says, "Been there, done that."

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

Toshiro then leans in and kisses me once more. I would be happy to stay there forever.

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Oh, like this_

_Oh, yeah, 'cause people search for every moment, yeah_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Oh, like this_

The song ends and the people around us applaud and give us slaps on the back.

"Toshiro-chan, I never thought you were this good with the ladies!" Teases Renji.

We both give him an icy glare, which causes him to nearly pee his pants, but we don't let it ruin our mood.

We stand with our arms around the other's waist. My head is resting on his shoulder.

Elesiea is back in her bracelet form on my wrist.

**I'm so glad you're finally happy! **She says

_Thank you, Elesiea, for everything_

**No problem, it was my duty; as well as my pleasure.** She answers

I smile happily, finally in a peaceful position.

We're under the stars and bright moon on a beautiful night.

We're watching from the top of the tallest tree in the Seireitei.

I'm leaning on his shoulder, hand in hand, looking up at his eyes.

We have each other.

I memorize it as to never lose this one perfect moment in my life.

"You're perfect." Says Toshiro with an amazed look on his face.

"You're more than perfect. You're my only. You are the one for me." I reply

We kiss once more.

Later that night, while in my bed, I go to sleep with a smile almost permanently etched on my face.

* * *

><p>Ah, it's done.<p>

Merry Christmas, or whatever.


End file.
